1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to providing a recording medium, a reproducing device, and a method of providing a service thereof. In particular, exemplary embodiments relate to providing a recording medium that records data, a reproducing device for providing various types of services based on the data, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various types of products have been developed and sold to consumers.
According to user needs for various types of contents, size requirements of contents processed in electronic devices have greatly increased. Further, a mass of contents, such as various types of 3-dimension (3D) contents or Ultrahigh Definition (UHD) contents, have been used.
These various types of contents may be recorded and provided on various types of recording media. If a recording medium is loaded, a reproducing device may reproduce and output data recorded on the recording medium. Examples of the recording medium may include a Blue-ray disc (BD), a digital versatile disc (DVD), a compact disc (CD), etc.
A user may enjoy the data recorded on the recording medium by using the reproducing device. The user may want an additional function for conveniently using the data. For example, the user may want to rapidly and easily search for a desired portion, and enlarge and see a portion of a screen or subtitles. Accordingly, there is a need for a technique to provide various types of services in a reproducing device.